The Daft and the Furious
The Daft and the Furious is the ninth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis Andrea's temper turns the girls' new racing hobby into a competition that fuels them to put Dr Alvah in her place. Plot (Spoilers) The girls have started Go-Kart Racing for fun and while they are practicing, another girl is sitting in the seats above watching them race. After they finish their practice and go to the Drifting Diner, the girl leaves the seats. In the Diner, the girls are talking about how much fun racing is when the girl who was watching them race arrives. The girls are surprised to see her, as she's the famous Go-Kart racer Vicky Roman. Emma tries to be nice to Vicky, but both Vicky and her manager, Dwayne, are very unpleasant, so Andrea gets angry enough to challenge Vicky to a race, not realizing that their novice level skills are no match for a champion of the circuit. The girls sneak down to the track to watch Vicky's practice run and realise they really are outclassed in terms of skill and talent, but they're still going to race against her anyway. Olivia's phone beeps and she realises it's time for them to go to their jobs at the Heartlake Resort. Olivia is teaching the Junior Science Club how to program robots when Dr Alvah's henchmen, Ricky and Joey, arrive and force them to leave, as they were having their lesson in front of the auditorium and Dr Alvah doesn't want children in the way. Dr Alvah is hosting a technology convention showcasing her newest inventions, Alvah Droids, automated robotic servants/utility service assistants. She hopes that her company will get a lot of money from selling these to the customers who will be arriving for the convention. She shows Steve the best invention in her showcase, a driverless robot Go-Kart. When Olivia, Stephanie and Emma arrive to ask if the Junior Science Club can have their lesson space back, Dr Alvah tells them to go away because she doesn't like them and because she finds children annoying. Olivia then suggests that the girls present her inventions, because Dr Alvah needs presenters with technological expertise. Dr Alvah insists she already has qualified presenters, just in time for Joey to fall off his hover board and break her Go-Kart. She agrees to the girls taking over the roles of presenters. When Olivia goes back outside, she starts whispering to Liz. Vicky meets the girls for the race and immediately starts cheating, reargating Andrea on purpose, spiking Olivia's tires and ramming Mia from behind. Seeing as most of their Go-Karts were damaged by Vicky, she wins the race easily. The girls are recovering in the diner, exhausted from the race, except for Emma, who is still full of energy. They realise that in order to compete properly in the upcoming Grand Prix, they need to get a lot better at racing, but have no idea who can teach them. Dean sympathises with the girls, saying he lost lots of races back when he raced. He also mentions that Dottie Rae was district champion and that she nearly won the Grand Prix. This gives the girls an idea, since Dottie Rae and Dean were former champion racers, they ask them to be their coaches. Dottie Rae agrees. Dr Alvah is hosting her Tech Convention and when the curtains open, she is shocked to see the Junior Science Club with the Alvah Droids instead of the girls. She tries to get them to leave discretely, but is cut off by Liz before she can get rid of them.. The Junior Science Club have reprogrammed all the robots to play with children and Liz announces that Dr Alvah is donating all her newest inventions to the children of Heartlake City. Since it would be bad publicity to admit she hates children in public, Dr Alvah is forced to accept the situation. But she does plan to get revenge on the girls for directly ruining her plans. At the racetrack, the girls are practicing racing again, this time with their new coaches Dottie Rae and Dean, though Vicky is still watching them. Fun Facts * This episode marks Vicky's first speaking appearance in the series. * The episode confirms Vicky's surname as Roman, previously only mentioned in the description for the Zoom Zoom Zoom music video. * The episode's name is a reference to the movie The Fast and the Furious. * When Stephanie is doing jumping jacks with the boys she teaches at the Heartlake Resort, the boy on the far left finishes by dabbing. Song *Zoom Zoom Zoom Quotes Olivia: We're still the heroes in this scenario. We're pure and noble and kind. So let's do what heroes do. Let's make her eat dirt! Gallery GoKartOpener02.png 03VickyWatching.png|Who could this be? 05MiaWinner.png|I beat you all by a lap. 06WorriedGirls.png|Look out, Andrea is driving towards us! 08SafePlaceToWatch.png|The only safe place to be when Andrea is driving. 10AndreaSmug.png|I came second, but that still means I came ahead of three of you. 11VickyHairFlipEntrance.png|Vicky making sure everyone knows she's too cool. VickyHelmet.png|Vicky's beaten up racing helmet. 12GirlsActingCool.png|The girls pretending not to notice Vicky. 13EmmaFailingAtCool.png|Hi Vicky!!!! RealCasual.png|Stephanie is less than impressed. Vicky+Milkshake.png|Vicky + Milkshake = Cutting Insults 14AngryMia.png|Mia is angry with Vicky. 15VickySnarking.png|Maybe next time you can make it a five-way kart crash instead 16VickyWaveTaunt.png|Emma is realizing how unpleasant Vicky really is. 17EmmaWorriedAboutAndrea.png|Andrea taking the situation from bad to worse and Emma is worried. VickyBack.png|Vicky considers her options. 18SharpVicky.png|This rose has thorns and the girls are about to find out how sharp they are! 24StephanieOuch.png|When making a dramatic stand, make sure to not be under a branch lower then your head! 25GirlsOuch.png|You'd think the girls would know to avoid doing this too, since they saw what happened to Stephanie! 26RobotDanceParty.png|Robot Dance Party 27NoFunHenchmen.png|Evil Henchmen ruining the fun. GirlsAndJuniorScienceClub.png|Sad faces, angry faces. 28LizDoesn'tLikeDrAlva.png|Liz is angry with Dr Alva. 29Alva'sGoKart.png|Dr Alva's self-driving Go Kart, no driver required. 32AlvaDoesn'tLikeTheGirls.png|Dr Alva finally telling the girls she doesn't like them! 33Olivia'sSecretScheme.png|Olivia has a plan and it involves Liz. 34GirlsPowerEntrance.png|The girls arriving to challenge Vicky. 36GirlsConfrontingVicky.png|There's five of us and only two of you. 37VickySlammingAndrea.png|Vicky reargating Andrea. 39VickySpikingOlivia.png|Vicky about to spike Olivia's tyres. 40VickyRammingMia.png|Vicky ramming Mia. 41RecoveringFromDefeat.png|The girls are exhausted, but Emma is still perky! 42EmmaExcited.png|Emma's excitement is keeping the girls awake. 43DeanAndDanielPhoto.png|A photo of Daniel and Dean, from their racing days. 44HelpUsPlease.png|The girls asking Dottie Rae and Dean to be their racing coaches. 45WrongPresenters.png|Olivia's scheme revealed, Dr Alvah's presenters replaced with the Junior Science Club! 46LizAndDrAlva.png|This is the smile of someone who's just been outsmarted by an eight year old! And it cost her a lot of money as well! LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 9 "The Daft and The Furious" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)